


Poisoned Waters

by KenjiroS



Series: A Different Kind of Final Quest [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Crack Relationships, M/M, Rare Pairings, never seen before rare pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjiroS/pseuds/KenjiroS
Summary: Suguru just wants the stones. That's all. The opposing side, though, gives a really strange kind of resistance.





	Poisoned Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Could be read as standalone, though I wouldn't recommend it as the universe won't make any sense. It's just a spin-off of A Different Kind of Final Quest, so better go and skim over that one first. Even a little.

 - So, are you going to tell me the code or should I start breaking bones ? – Suguru gave his lewdest grin, poking the man laying on the tiles with his rifle. Messy blond hair was soaking the impressively dirty water and he almost felt pity for the proud creature whose head he’d slammed with the handle of his knife. Anger, there in a moment and then gone, flashed and disappeared but he had seen. It wouldn’t be easy. – Come on, pretty boy. Don’t make me mess your face even more.

  The man just touched the side of his head, smearing blood over his fingers, and glared at Suguru. He grinned even wider.

 - The code. Now. – Dark eyes narrowed at him and instinct took over. The movement barely registered but he found himself kneeling on the floor, one hand tight around the neck of his prisoner and the other – pressing a smaller gun to his temple. His ears didn’t even note the gunshot since he’d skipped from calm and in control to adrenaline and the second between them was a blur. What he did hear, though, was the shattered glass of the window dropping on the floor. Church bells. That’s how loud it was in the quiet space.

  The bathroom window. Which hadn’t been in his direction at all. He turned back to the man under him. The smirk was barely existent but it was definitely there. The bastard…

 - Boss ! – He didn’t look away. Not this time.

 - Anything ? – He heard a soft shuffle and then felt the pause in the air. Kazuma was taking in the scene in front of him and Suguru let him look.

 - HIroo said the enforcers will be here in about fifteen minutes. We have to move. – He paused again. – Now.

  Suguru squeezed just a little tighter, enough to be remembered, and then shoved the man back on the filthy floor. He head his head hit the tile with a dull sound that probably had left a brain hemorrhage or at least a bump and stood up.

 - I will get it, one way or another. See you in a decade. Or five. Asshole. – And then he spat on the floor for good measure. Rats, all of them, thinking they were so important and powerful. In the end, in the water and who knew what on the floor of a small-town gas station toilet, they were all the same. The dirt soaked through cloth and skin and bone, and burrowed in the marrow, leaving a stain for the world to see. Once one fell in the mid, that was it.

  A push dragged him out of his thoughts and he found himself on the other side of a portal. A serene blue sky, marred only by the odd exploding star, greeted him and he took a deep breath. Ah, burnt hair and wet feathers. Nothing was better than being home and seeing your best friend.

 - Tetsu, did you miss me ? – He showed the same wide, toothy smile he’d given to the man in the bathroom. – Haven’t seen you in a while. How’re those lovely companions of yours ?

 - You… - The other man’s golden eyes twitched. – Don’t talk about them. Don’t even thing about them. Drop it, snake.

 - How very rude, Tetsu. You have a prince for a lover and yet you remain so unrefined. – He let his voice go even. He wouldn’t allow a plain old demon, not even a real one, to poke him where it hurt. – Would you excuse me ? We have thing to do. Like…not be here.

    While the portal had opened close to their mansion, this time, they still had to get under Ushijima’s castle that was perched on a low-levitating piece of rock and dirt, and, as always, everyone reached to touch the thing. Suguru let the way, straining to hear the imperative… A squeal pierced the mid-morning silence and he grinned. Yoshiyo. He could recognise his team by the sounds they made when they accidentally touched a mutated worm in the floating mass. He did questions his life choices sometimes.

  Around them, the place inbetween, The Crossroads, rose and fell like an empire. The yellow dust on the road coated his boots and the burning heat of the stars made the skin on his nose feel tight. Shaking his head to hide at least a part of his face with his fringe, Suguru glanced at their neighbours.

  The towering house, with its masked rooms and hidden walls, was a masterpiece of cold elegance. In the far distance, the actual castle pierced the sky like a beam, looking down the whole mix of dimensions that was the Crossroads. He smiled a little and then turned to his own home. Their home.

  Suguru paused to look at it. Home. Sou passed him and pushed the heavy iron gate, disturbing a few sparrows in the process. The three females flew away with chirps, but the only male stubbornly landed on his partner’s shoulder. And started growling. Suguru opened his mouth to say something but before he managed to warn him, Yoshiya hissed from behind him. Which made Sou stop.

 - You have a sparrow on your shoulder. – The man who had screamed like a little girl only a minutes ago because of a worm walked around Suguru and reached for Sou, curling his fingers and flicking the bird off with one snap. The high-pitched scream was the signal they needed, and Suguru sprinted towards the door, pausing for half a second to make sure everyone was there. One, two, three…Seven. The moment Nao slipped through the door, Suguru slammed it, and pressed his ear, waiting for the…

  The heavy wood he was leaning on shook with impact and he laughed. One more point for them.

 - Bloody sparrows… - Akihiko kicked a pillow and when that didn’t help his mood, he kicked it again. Apparently deciding it was more than enough, he headed for the stairs to one of the bedrooms. Suguru wished he could afford the luxury but he’d spent too much in that disgusting bathroom and needed a scrub that would take down at least two layers of skin. Yeah. That sounded good.

  His companions were all looking for rest, some of them curling on the huge cushions, others – digging through their fancy fridge. Overall, the mood was mellow and nobody seemed that disappointed. Suguru couldn’t really blame them. They had been looking for the amethyst for so long that one more stop didn’t really bother that. Him, on the other hand…

 

  He stared at the mirror, steam rising from the pool. They had been so close. He was sure the tall blond knew where the damned piece of rock was, and how to get it. And, he probably knew the code, or, at least, had some idea where to find said code. But he’d refused. Hadn’t said a word, just smirked at them with the corner of his lips. Smug bastard. He rubbed his arm where the ink hid thick, ridged scars. The asshole probably thought he was so noble. That he wouldn’t be broken by pain. Most people thought like that. And most people were wrong. So very wrong.

 - You know, guilt doesn’t suit you, boss. – He released the deep breath he’d been holding.

 - Don’t. – He felt the smile he knew would never show on the other man’s face. Kouji, instead, came closer and hugged him from behind, seemingly not caring about his repulsive attire.

 - Suguru. Come on. – And then he turned him away from the mirror. Pushing his chin up just a little, because Kouji might be somber and cold, but he was never not gentle, especially with him, the other man’s dark eyes met his. – You need to rest.

 - I need to wash. – Sliding his palms up Kouji’s arms, he felt muscles under silky skin, and wanted. Craved. Needed to devour, to prove he was good at least at one thing. And Kouji being there with him was the perfect opportunity. Yeah…

 - Yes, you do. – That was all the warning he got. Suddenly, the breath left his lungs and the world flipped. Scrambling to get back on his feet, he almost took them both to the marble floor and only Kouji’s agility, probably born out of years of doing this very thing, stopped them from splitting their skulls. – Shh. Suguru, calm down. It’s okay.

  The shoulder digging in his stomach disagreed and let his entire body know it was definitely not okay, especially since he was still hanging upside down over the shoulder of one of his men, but he couldn’t not trust Kouji. That was a rule. So he dropped his arms and allowed himself to be carried…somewhere.

 - Ready ? – He sighed. Kouji bent at the waist and let his feet touch the warming stone. Right by him, the hot water steamed, something almost medicinal filling the air. Swift hands.

 - What is that ? – Kouji looked up from where he was unbuttoning his pants. A slow blink was the only response so Suguru waved at the water. – Smells like a dentist’s office.

 - Salts. – And that was it. That should had been enough of a proof of his future, when more than half of his team communicated with facial expressions only and didn’t consider actual spoken words to be necessary. Although, when it came to Kouji, even his face was not a good measure since most of the time he hid it behind his fringe.

  After a few seconds of staring, Suguru sighed and headed for the stairs of the pool. Life had been so much easier when his companions had been a gang of street urchins he’d saved one by one from different times and places. Suspicious, twitchy and cautious. Now ? Now they talked back and gave him orders.

  The hot water embraced him and he closed his eyes for a second. So good. It had been Autumn in that little town, a wet, cold, miserable night, and he needed the heat currently seeping through his flesh. It felt like heaven and he ducked his head under the surface to warm up his nose. Much better.

 - Here. – Looking back, he saw Kouji sit on the tiles and wave at him with one finger, obviously trying to convey an invitation. Unlike the hot water, Suguru was not impatient for that part. But still, his men had their own strange quirks and he’d learnt to just accept most of them and move on. Also, the results were always nice, at least in this case, so he would swallow his pride and be good.

  Walking, because he was too exhausted to try and swim, he reached Kouji and turned with his back to the other man.

   - Duck once more for me ? – That was a full speech and he had no choice but to agree. Well, he did have a choice, he considered while blinking under the surface, he could tell him to leave him alone. Tell Kazuma to stop planting disturbing trees in the front yard. Forbid Isumi from climbing Ushijima’s dirtball and hang out with the stoic man’s lover. He just…couldn’t. No matter what Kuroo snapped, he wasn’t cold or heartless. He just liked to keep what was his close.

  Which was why he sank under again and rose with a flip. Leaning back on the warm marble wall, he allowed his eyes to close and focused on the serene sounds of water sloshing. A finger touched his shoulder and he exhaled. When something cold and thick dripped on his head, he didn’t even twitch. Just allowed Kouji to rub the shampoo deep and try to massage the headache away.

 - Hey, Suguru ? – He opened one eye but Kouji’s face didn’t betray anything. Hell, if he didn’t recognise the voice, he would had thought it had been someone else. Suguru waited. And waited. But Kouji simply shook his head and rubbed a little harder.

  It was soothing, he thought. To allow himself to relax. To let someone else take care of him. To feel the hot water warm him to his very bones and chase away the chill. Yes, it was more than nice.

   He didn’t realise when Kouji had left him alone. All he knew was water going up his nose and choking. Which, since he’d been lazying in the deep end of the pool, ended up with water going down his throat. And more choking. Whatever relaxation he’d felt went straight out of the window. Rude.

  Drying himself quickly, Suguru pulled on a soft shirt and loose pants, and headed for the kitchen. Disappointed or not, he had to find some food. When low on fuel, his body didn’t care about such petty things as emotions.

 

**_THREE YEARS LATER_ **

****

  The man behind the desk was obviously a banker, and one of the old-school ones, too. Suguru tried not to show his disgust. The director was pushing eighty, if his eyes were not lying to him, and looked like he’d spent the last twenty years or so stuck in the same chair. True, the green leather spoke of class and money but the fat body currently shaking in it was really ruining the effect. Suguru would had been more impressed and entertained if it was one of the young guys. The next generation. The overly confident on the outside but still confused men and women who had just left school and were eager to face the world. They were usually much more naïve, but also too interesting. The man in the chair was most definitely not one of them.

  - Didn’t I make myself clear ? Open it. – The man’s beady little eyes and twitching lip were starting to get on his nerves and he just wanted to get the damned piece of rock, leave the stuffy and humid room, and go home. Maybe visit their neighbours, see if Ushijima’s companion would invite him for dinner. Yes. That sounded good. Shower and fancy food. But first, first he had to break the most ridiculous excuse of a businessman he’d ever seen.

 -  It’s not here ! – A man of such age and stature to squeak like that. How repulsive. But Suguru dropped his disgust to focus on something else.

 - What do you mean, “It’s not here” ? – He could feel his eye twitch. Hoping the director was absolutely mistaken, he grit his teeth and waited. When the useless lump just shook with fear, he hissed and pulled out one of his pistols. And he garish red painting the banker’s face drained like water down a sink. Much better. – I asked a question.

  Stepping even closer, he moved his fingers on the gun. He wouldn’t use it, not really, unless he wanted to knock the man out, but said man didn’t have to know that.

 - You’re looking for the amethyst, right ? – What ?

 - I am most definitely not looking for an amethyst. I am looking for a set. And the term is “Taaffeite”. – The banker lost whatever little colour had been on his face. So he knew exactly what the question had been about. Suguru tried not to show his triumph. The bastard had actually thought he could lie to him. Maybe send him chasing the hills for nothing. – I am starting to get bored here, mister banker. How about you… - He crossed the office, leaning on one palm on the heavy desk. – give me the little bits of rock and I don’t splatter your brains all over that fine wood paneling behind you. – Suguru clicked his tongue. – What do you think ? Mister banker ?

  The man just inhaled, swallowed and his fingers twitched. How very rude.

 - Careful. – He froze. – It’s a new gun, freshly cleaned. Trigger is way too sensitive. – He smiled, knowing exactly how fake it looked. – You don’t want it to go off simply because some sudden movement made me twitch. Now. The safe.

 - The…jewelry. – Suguru nodded. – It’s not here. – And, he still kept going.

 - Where is it, then ? – Judging by the way the man tried to push his chair away from him, Suguru guessed his tone had been just as sugary and fake as he thought.

 - The owner…He is…

 - Dead. Yeah, I know. Which is why I am here now and not a week ago.

 - The executor of the will took it. – Suguru felt his smile freeze.

 - Excuse me ? – He bent his elbow, getting lower. This close, he could see the man’s dark eyes were almost bulging out of fear and his face was shining with sweat. – Care to repeat that ?

 - The solicitor…who deals with the will and inheritance. He took it. – A solicitor. A lawyer. An official. Suguru slid back. A third party. Why hadn’t he heard about that ?

 - And you just gave some random man an antique set worth four and a half million dollars ? The second rarest gemstone in the world and you just gave it away ?

 - Of course not ! – Suguru would be delighted by the man’s offended huff if he wasn’t too busy trying to make sense of the situation. – He had all the paperwork. And the owner came here long before he passed away. It was legitimate.

  Legitimate. Suguru let out a long breath. They could still fix this. All they had to do was track the solicitor before the gem disappeared.

 - Here’s a new deal. – He didn’t even try for a smile this time. – You tell me the name of this…executor and I will not burn the whole building down. Talk !

 - It’s Kawanishi ! – Suguru stepped back, pulling the door open without turning.

 - Kawanishi. If I find out you lied to me, I will come for you. Personally. And I won’t be so nice. Oh, and – He paused at the door frame. – go change your pants. That’s disgusting.

 

  He found his men in the soft trendy café he’d left them in only an hour ago. They blended well with the college crowd, he had to agree. Lots of plaid, ripped jeans and glasses. Sou saw him first and grinned. Only for a second, though, because he obviously noticed his expression. Suguru didn’t say anything, just dropped in the only free chair and slumped.

 - Boss ? – Kazuma was looking at him with mildly concerned face. He knew he looked bad, knew it was stupid but still felt like screaming. It would have to wait, although he knew a really nice bottomless chasm back at The Crossroads which was perfect for raging. Yes, he would visit it. But first…

 - It’s not there. – Seven pair of eyes blinked at him with various levels of confusion. – Kouji.

  No response. Not that he’d expected one, of course. He knew his team. Glancing up, he saw the man in question nod, so it was something.

 - Find me a solicitor. Goes by Kawanishi. Used to work for our dead guy.

  Kouji just pulled his tablet and leaned back in the couch. A couple of minutes later, a waitress brought him a big steaming mug and he didn’t even question it. The soft chatter of the café seeped through his skin and he allowed it. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted Nao discussing weather with Isumi and Akihiko murmuring, probably at his phone. Normal sounds. Calming. Relaxing.

 - Found him. – And, break was over.

 - You have an address ? – Instead of answering, Kouji handed him the tablet. No photo, but there was an address that the map showed was only ten minutes away, and a full name. – Now, Taichi Kawanishi. Let’s see what you have to say.

 

  The office building was exactly what he’d expected. Chrome, glass and sharp edges. Suguru looked around and saw Isumi give him a “thumbs up”. Good to go. Squaring his shoulders, he pushed the glass door and entered the lobby.

  Inside, it was just as modern and minimalistic as the exterior. Lots of natural light and, surprisingly, a few potted plants that looked real. He crossed to the lift and pushed the button for floor three.

  It wasn’t difficult to find the office. There were only three door on that floor and “Kawanishi, Solicitor” graced the first one on the left. He almost pushed the door but then stopped to think. Better try being nice first. So he rapped lightly on the frame and then pushed the handle.

  Surprisingly, the office itself was breaking the mold of the building. It was still pale but warm, with lots of wood and plants, and a pretty woman with a plaque that said “Amanai” on her desk. Last line of defense.

  This was going to be tough. He had no idea about the lawyer, not even how old he was or anything else about his life, and he had to make stuff up as he went. Pasting his most charming smile on his lips, he stepped to the secretary.

 - Hello. – A small smile, but it looked real. Good. No suspicion. Not yet. – Can I help you ?

 - Hi. Yes, I think you can. Can you let Taichi know I’m here ? I’ve been waiting downstairs for half an hour now and honestly, he needs to eat. Right ? – She was just staring at him, obviously not sure what to say, so he decided to push more. – And I know a capable assistant like you would know what I’m talking about.

 - Capable…? He’s doesn’t… - Wrong way. The bastard was cold. Good to know.

 - Well, you know how stoic and collected he is. – She nodded lightly. – He’d never give praise to your ace but he talks about you all the time. Seriously, since you started working together, I feel like he’s being taken care of.

 - He does work too much sometimes… - Suguru nodded with what he hoped looked like camaraderie and understanding.  Of course he did, they both knew her boss and his habits. Absolutely. – I don’t think he’s mentioned you, Mr…? – This was where things got tricky.

 - He likes to keep his personal life personal. I’m sure it’s not because he doesn’t trust you. Just one more quirk of his. And it’s Daishou. – That was when he realised it might be a bit more difficult than he’d thought. She picked up her phone and he tried not to react. – You mind if I surprise him ? It might get him shocked enough to leave his desk for a few minutes ?

  Too slow. She was still smiling prettily at him but didn’t react to his words in any other way. Hazels, now what ?

 - Kawanishi-san ? Someone is here to see you. – A pause. – Daishou ? Yes, of course. – And then she blinked at him. – He’s expecting you.

  He was what ? Suguru walked towards the door, slowly, waiting for something to jump out and attack him. No time to doubt, not now. Straightening his spine, he pushed the door to the office open and smiled widely. Better face the other man with purpose. And to show he meant…business…

 

  What, in the name of all unholy moons, did that mean ? The solicitor, to be fair, seemed just as surprised. Suguru carefully pushed the door closed behind his back and almost unconsciously reached for his gun. And, obviously, so did his opponent. Only Suguru was faster. Crossing the room with two steps, he smacked the gun from the lawyer’s hand and pressed his own to his temple. Like Déjà vu.

  The other man exhaled and leaned back, not really trying to escape the gun but just settling in his chair. Green leather, again, only his slim built and sharp features fit it much better than the banker.

 - Kawanishi, huh ? That even your real name ?

 - Why would I lie ? – Sassy. Made him want to make his shut up. In several ways.

 - You tell me. You sneak like a thief in the middle of night and then, suddenly, - He slid the tip of the barrel down his pale cheekbone to stop right under his jaw. And press in the soft flesh there. The bastard lifted his chin, following the movement, but with Suguru standing by him and the chair being taller, his range was limited. Wide dark eyes stared back and while he was breathing heavily, all the other signs of nerves were absent. He was either controlling himself better than professional killers, or was simply not afraid. Neither option worked for Suguru, so he pressed a little more just to see his Adam's apple bob when he was forced to swallow.  Better. – suddenly, you are here, with the gems, right before me. I am listening.

 - I don’t owe explanations for my actions. Especially to criminals. How did you get in ? – Ah, someone had a temper. He was just good at hiding it.

 - Why should I tell you ? Now, I think you know why I am here. – When all that followed was silence, he seriously considered motivating the man with a light smack in the face with the butt of the gun. Yeah, a little pain always made people chattier…

 - You want the taaffeite. – He could feel the words, more than hearing them, through the cold metal in his hand.

 - Smart boy. Hand them over and there would be no need to repeat what happened last time. Even if the décor is much better. – And he smiled, getting close to the other man’s face again.

 - I want a share. – Suguru paused. What ?

 - Excuse me ?

 - You will be selling the set, correct ? There is no other reason to want it. So I want in. – Suguru reached with his free hand and grabbed the man by the knon of his tie, pulling him up from the chair.

 - Who do you think you’re dealing with ? Huh ? – Their faces were only centimetres away but he still felt the movement before it happened. Dropping the tie, he clicked the knife in his cuff and pressed the tiny blade right under the man’s right eye. Blood welled and ran down his cheek, disgustingly red against golden skin, and he felt the man’s hand still. – Don’t try me, asshole. I am not in the mood.

 - And I can make sure nobody looks for the stones. Ever again. – Suguru blinked.

 - What do you mean ? – His opponent shuffled a little, just a bit, enough to get more comfortable but without disturbing the knife or the gun currently pressed to his flesh.

 - Legally. Nobody will look for them. Clean job. – The question was…

 - Where’s the catch ? – No response. Suguru considered drawing more blood but the guy was kind of cooperating. He pulled back the knife, making sure to wipe it on the other man’s pristine white shirt, and sheathed it.

 - I believe I told you. I want a share. – He would had laughed if…Well, nothing. He laughed.

 - You think it’s that simple ? What if I told you there will be no money involved. At all. Then what ?

  He just shrugged, obviously feeling more confident when it came to moving with the knife away from his face.

 - I want a share of whatever you will get. I doubt it’s from the goodness of your heart. – He huffed. – If you have one, of course.

 - Keep talking. See where it gets you.

 - But won’t it be worth it ? Knowing that nobody would ever come for you or look for your team ? Or the stones ?

  It was too tempting. He’d never been afraid from enforcers or police but peace of mind was such a rare threat…

 - A tenth. – And then waited for the haggling. Which never came.

 - I accept. – Well, that was…fast.

 - Just like that ?

 - I know how much the set is worth. I know you won’t sell it to loss. No need to argue. Shall we go ? You’re not the only one after it.

  Suguru fought his confusion, doing his best not to let it show on his face. He straightened, pulling the lawyer by the lapel of his coat.

 - You’re coming with me. Take the pieces and walk. – When he leaned forward, Suguru lifted the pistol again. The other man froze and raised one hand.

 - I have a safe.

 - Careful. Don’t want to be forced to shoot your pretty face off.

 - Of course not. Here. – And then he raised a little box.

 - Bento box. – Suguru wasn’t even sure why he was surprised anymore.

 - It works. Nobody would steal that.

  - Whatever. Move. Now. – He rose from the chair, placing the box on the desk and stepping back to a hanger with a long peacoat hanging from it. Suguru walked around the desk so he could keep him in his field of view and still see the box, and reached. It clicked open, and he just glanced down, recognizing the intricate blend of white gold and pale lavender gemstones. Looked real enough. He shut the lid and waved to the door.

 - You can just bring me my share. I trust you are an honest man. – The other man was blinking with fake innocence.

 - Wrong. You’re coming with me to the exchange. And it those are fake...

 - What ? They won’t find my body ? – Sassy, but he was closer than he probably thought.

 - Actually, yes. Now, we have places to be.

 - Of course. – And he slid on his coat with one long move, swishing the fabric.

 

   He could read his teammaters’ faces like open books. All seven of them were displaying various levels of confusion and he knew it was to be expected. But still.

 - Um, boss. Correct me if I’m wrong, but…

 - Yes, it’s him. And he’s coming with us. Come on, I want to catch Akaashi before he goes in his sex dungeon or whatever they do in their spare time.

  And that was it. No more questions. But they still walked in a convoy, carefully keeping their new friend in the middle.

 

   Kawanishi paused the moment the portal closed behind them with a soft purr. Suguru stopped a few steps ahead, knowing his grin was as wide as possible but not really wanting to hide it. That’s what the bastard deserved for trying to be clever and take a share. His men padded around, waiting for them.

 - You, guys, should head home. I’ll go and see Akaashi. – Kouji just narrowed his eyes. – Come on, Kawanishi-san ! – And he clapped the man on the back. – Let’s go and get this done.

  His men just waited for another second and then left. Just like that. The trust they had in him was terrifying sometimes. They disappeared in the small thatch of trees that, he knew, led to their basemen, and that left him with the bastard who’d thought he could bargain.

 - Let’s go. I was serious about the sex dungeon. Really don’t want to know what they are into, no matter how hot it would look.

  Suguru didn’t look back. He could hear cautious steps on dry sand and that would have to be enough.

 - Care to tell me where are we ?

 - Hm ? – The other man had caught up and was walking beside him, looking around with obvious curiousity.

 - This place. Where are we ?

 - The Crossroads. – Shoving his hands in his pockets, Kawanishi rolled his shoulders and smiled lightly. Okay, what ? Surugu tried not to let the frown show on his face. Why was the asshole smiling ? What was so funny ?

 - And your dealer lives here ? – His dealer…Oh.

 - Big house over there, behind the floating island. He and his lovers. They are some of the best neighbours I’ve had, to be honest. Even if they have their quirks. – He blew a cloud. Someone had opened a portal to some snowy land and he could see snowflakes slowly starting to fall. Beautiful.

 - You live here ? – The smile was gone, replaced by sharp disbelief and Suguru blinked back.

 - What ?

 - Do you actually live here ? – Why the urgency ?

 - Here ? An in, the Crossroads ? – Kawanishi nodded blond fringe finally starting to droop over his forehead. – Yes…? Why ?

 - I thought this place was uninhabitable. – He couldn’t help it, he had to laugh. Though it did come out more like a snort than anything.

 - Who told you that ? We have a little society here, there are people…Depending on your definition of “person”, of course.  – He reached up to touch Ushijima’s levitating mudball. – It’s not that…Wait a minute. Wait a minute !

  Suguru found his hand squeezing the other man’s collar as tightly as possible, pulling him down until his eyes were a touch below his. Until their noses were almost touching. Until they were sharing breath in the shadow, surrounded by the greenish hue the sky always threw on the ground in this time of the day.

 - You know about this place. – His eyes slid along Kawanishi’s features. And he analysed. – You know what the Crossroads are.

 - I never said otherwise. – Suguru flipped a knife open and dug lightly under the other man’s right ear. Just a little, enough to draw blood. Again. Crimson spilled and dripped down tan skin and stained snow white shirt. Suguru followed the drop and then blinked back to meet dark eyes. Scared dark eyes. Finally, it was catching up. He wet his lips, dragging it out, waiting for all the signs Kawanishi was terrified. His breathing was getting faster and Suguru would bet that if he pressed just a little more, he would feel the heartbeat of a hare. Even better.

 - You…- He breathed in Kawanishi’s aftershave. – Should be more careful. Not everyone is so nice. Just a friendly warning. – And then he pulled the knife away. With a twist. Rudy splashed and he felt more than heard the man’s sharp breath. – Let’s go. Maybe Akaashi will be in a generous mood and will wrap that. – He nodded towards Kawanishi’s bleeding neck. – You can catch who knows what around here.

And he led the way, again, not turning back. There was no need.

 

  What had been Akaashi Keiji’s house was now looming over and he stopped by the door. Akaashi had never had an actual fence or gate and even after his household had tripled in amount, they had never gotten around doing it. So he raised his hand and knocked. Lightly. He still had nightmares from that one time he’d startled Bokuto and Kuroo during what had been, apparently, a heavy make out session. Never again. He had a sense or self-preservation, after all.

 - So, who is Akaashi ? – He glanced to his temporal companion. Kawanishi had gotten himself together during their short walk and was now looking around like there wasn’t a hair-thin line of blood around his neck. Only, his breathing had an almost trembling quality to it, like he couldn’t collect himself yet and it made Suguru happy. Everyone had a line that, once crossed, even faking it became difficult. They had, apparently, crossed it. Good. Very good.

 - Akaashi Keiji. The closest thing this place has to royalty and that’s only because his parents came to live here and became so powerful nobody wanted to oppose them. And when their one and only child moved out to live in this house, it took him, to be honest, a terrifyingly short amount of time to completely separate his own name from them and to become a force of nature. – Suguru shoved his hands in his pockets. He wasn’t above admitting things when they were this level of true. – And now he has two strays sulking around. – The door opened with a click and he saw Kawanishi twitch.

 - That wasn’t very nice, Daishou. – Bokuto, clad only in dangerously low riding sweatpants and a tight t-shirt, gave him his patented million watt smile and then beamed at Kawanishi. – Oh, you brought a friend ! Come in, I thought you were badmouthing Tetsu to Kuguri again.

  He stepped over the threshold and nodded to Kawanishi as lightly as possible. The other man sighed and followed him.

 - I never badmouth Kuro, what do you mean ? Especially to Kuguri. He’s too nice of a boy to corrupt his mind with such slander. – Bokuto’s laugh rang through the empty space and Suguru heard shuffling from one of the side rooms they passed. Probably Kuroo sulking. He was way too easy to rile.

 - Yeah, yeah. Just a warning, though. – Bokuto’s glowing yellow eyes focused on his and he felt, not for the first time, that the shifter was dangerous. More than dangerous. Which was common knowledge but to experience it by himself was always interesting. – Keiji’s been digging through some equations and they are not going well. He might be snappy. – And a snappy Akaashi was a deadly Akaashi. There was no need for the last bit to be said. They both knew it.

 - Gotcha. Thanks, Bo. You’re the best. – Another blinding smile and their host bounced off to disappear through an arched doorway they had just passed by. – Come on. If he’s surly, I really don’t want to hang around longer than necessary. – Kawanishi didn’t even nod. He was, apparently, too busy ogling the interior.

 - Who designed this place ? – There was an almost reverend disbelief in his low tone and Suguru grinned, leading the way. – It’s…odd.

 - Of course it is. They are all geniuses and they had made it into an impossible structure.

 - No, not that. I mean the…

 - The mix of styles ? – Kawanishi narrowed his eyes for a second and then nodded. – I think it’s Bokuto, might be wrong. But Akaashi is old and comes from a rich fancy family. I am not surprised by anything when it comes to them anymore. And, here we are.

  The door was heavy, thick metal, wood and wiring, blinking lights and runes. The blend of eras, dimensions, styles and skills was obvious in every single bit of the house, including the original owner.

  Who was currently blinking at them with something that resembled exhaustion.

 - Hey, Akaashi. Not looking good, dude. You okay ? – Akaashi only rubbed his face, pressing on his right eye and scratching lightly his scalp on that side. Suguru wasn’t sure and did not have enough of a death wish to ask. But he had his own suspicions.

 - Tired. Sorry, but we’ll have to keep it short. I need a nap.  – How very human of him.

 - Sure. Can we… - Their host just waved and went back to his office. Inside, it was the same irregular mix of things that against all odds worked well together. Another mystery, he thought. Meant to stay a mystery. He didn’t sit, even when Akaashi perched on the huge wooden desk. Just pulled out the velvet bags he’d taken from the bento box and handed them to the other man. Kawanishi was still not saying a word. Or moving. Huh,

 Akaashi pulled the strings and dropped the pieces in his palm. They were relatively big for jewelry, chunky, with garish gold and diamonds around the pale lavender centerpieces but their host didn’t seem upset. He pet the stoned with one finger, shuffled them a little, listening to the sounds and, in the end, gave the biggest one a long, slow lick. Suguru would had probably gotten on the way to a hard on if not for the weird expression on the other man’s face. Who licked rocks ? Akaashi, apparently, since he repeated the action with all the pieces in the set.

 - Um, Akaashi…

 - Come back in a week.

 - A week ?

 - Your charms ? They will be ready in a week. Eight of them, and one touch stone, correct ?

 - Yeah…

 - Good. Now, if you don’t mind… -

 - Make them nine. – The entire room froze. Cool, greenish-grey eyes met his and he raised his chin. When one bartered with the omnipotent… - Come on ? For a friend ? We’re friends, right ?

  That was the closest he’d ever gotten to committing actual suicide. Kawanishi had better be appreciating his sacrifice.

 - Sure. – Though the focus didn’t disappear. – Because we are friends. Now…

 - We’re going ! Come, Kawanishi ! – And he grabbed the other man’s elbow, dragging him out of the office as fast as possible. – We have to get out of here and do it fast. Now.

 - Is there a reason we’re not running ? – He would had snapped but the feeling of urgency was not letting his pause even for a breath.

 - Here. Bye, Bo ! Bye, Kuro ! See you soon ! – And then he shut the front door behind them. – That was a close one.

 - I thought they are your friends. – He stopped to look at Kawanishi. He appeared ruffled but clearly had gotten back his control.

  - They are. That doesn’t mean that I want to be close to Akaashi if he blows. And, you should be happy.

 - Should I ?

 - Tone the sarcasm down, will you ? I’m not a fan.

 - Why should I be happy ?

 - You asked for ten percent. I am giving you eleven point one. See ? – Suguru smiled as widely as possible. – More.

 - What is the payment ? Really ?

 - The most open and free teleportation charms that could be made. And you’re getting one, too.

  Kawanishi stopped to blink at him, mouth slightly open.

 - Not money. – Suguru didn’t even try to hold it, he straight up snorted which turned into a fit of giggles.

 - Look, Mr. Fancy Lawyer. Asking Akaashi Keiji, or anyone else who lives there, for money as payment is the biggest lost opportunity you could ever miss. Now, how about I drop you off in your office and when he’s done with the charms, I will personally deliver yours ?

 - Sounds…delightful.

 - It is. You have work to do, after all. The rocks must be untraceable.

 - Akaashi-san is not the only professional around. They will be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That was something. Opinions ?


End file.
